


Jon's days in Sansa's chambers

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, I started typing "Jon " on my phone and let the dictionary's predictive function do the rest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is the result.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: I started typing "Jon" on my phone and let the dictionary's predictive function do the rest: this is the result. Don't take this too seriously ;)





	Jon's days in Sansa's chambers

Jon is reading a magazine. He looks up and starts rolling her nipples between his fingers. The moans that fell from her lips when he pinched her nipple and licked a stripe between her tits raises her hips off the mattress. She shakes her head, pressing a quick peck to his lips before pulling back to meet his eyes and he stared back, unable to look away. She pulls the dress over her head and tries to rub his back, unable to look at him. He kneeled in front of her mirror. There's desire in his eyes and his mouth finds hers again. He chuckles under his breath, cheeks flushing, but she didn't falter. He leapt to his feet and obeyed quickly. "Get in the tub, " she whispered urgently. 

Sansa hisses, but she didn't falter. He held her closer, pressing their foreheads together. Her soft warm body was all around him, sweat mingling on their skins, hot breaths melting on the other's face. "Finish cleaning yourself, " she told him.

"What about our family, Sansa?"

She pulls away, taking another look at him and bites into his mouth. He responded eagerly, parting her lips to suck her tongue into his mouth. He responded, but she was preparing to give him a proper welcome home in her private chambers.

Relief and warmth washed over her, but she didn't hold back when he cups her breasts and starts kneading them softly through her tank top, exposing his lips and tongue. He groaned into her folds, spreading the wetness that had started to gather there. Her legs tightened around his neck, eyes still hooded and unfocused. He took her left hand to twine their fingers together and she took advantage of it to retaliate. He cried out in surprise, pinning her to his body. " You're a good kisser, " she whispered. Jon froze. They hadn't discussed this part of the story, so she tugs her shorts down and palms him through his breeches, making him groan into her mouth.

Jon's initial reaction was suspicion, but he still missed her, feeling her abscence like a constant ache.

She was safe here. Nothing was going to happen to her. Jon enters the room, sweat dripping from his curls. He takes off his shirt, glorious body gleaming softly in the morning light as he turns those dark eyes on her. Perhaps he'll ask her to join him in the shower or maybe he'll fuck her on the marble bench near the pear tree. 

Sansa hisses when her back collides with the ice-cold mirror. There's desire in his eyes and his hands are fisted into the sheets. He's completely certain about Margaery, why did he fuck you? 

"Sansa, wait, " he muttered.

His words send a jolt of pleasure right down to her clit. "Yes," she whispered urgently. 

"I want you so much," he said. She pulls away, taking another look at herself, and suddenly a reckless idea starts to take shape in her mind. Sansa'd had a habit of prancing around the house in miniscule shorts and skin-tight shirts. And as she'd become more self-conscious about losing her figure, her swollen feet and her constant sweatiness, Jon's attentions and filthy endearments were like a balm to relieve her insecurities. 

Now she had to avert her eyes. It was infuriating and it filled her with shame. She shouldn't feel this way about her brother. He missed her voice and her smile and the way her cunt feels around him and her chest is heaving. 

He held her hand and brushing his lips over her knuckles,  he found he couldn't keep his eyes on her face and gulped. "What are you doing to me?"

She blinks and shakes her head, pressing his erection against her already dripping core. Sansa hardly recognises the man looking up at her from between her legs. Her cunt was dripping. 

She arches her back to bring it closer to his mouth. He works his lips and she decides that sometimes actions speak louder than words. With her heart pounding in her ears, she leans in to kiss him. His lips are even softer than she imagined and the scratch of his beard offers a nice contrast. His hands slide to her back and then down to her clit. 

He was her brother, couldn't he be content with her finally fully accepting him as such? She was his sister, why would she want this? 

He pulled her close, protecting her from the cruel world, protecting him from his own cynical heart. Sansa believed they could be together, but Jon knew she was too smart and her future too bright for her to get used to living inside these walls again. "I want to see you peak again as I fuck you."  He forced his eyes halfway open. " Are you sure about this?"

She rests her forehead against his cheek and offered him a smile. "Of course, Your Grace."

He kisses her neck and sucked a bloom onto her pale skin. " Jon, please! "

"I'm not truly a maid, but it would still be nice to see the bride before the ceremony, " he said, pushing down her body, making her heart sing. 

Jon enters her, his hand still firmly curled around her waist, pulling her closer to his lips before pulling back to meet her eyes, gently putting her down on the dresser this time. She knew there was nothing to be worried about, and she let herself go. 

She nuzzled his temple and kissed his cheek. Because I'm madly in love with you. He was her brother, but she was the Lady of Winterfell, and Jon might have been able to deny the true nature of his feelings for her, but she definitely likes this secret side of him.

They were both giggling and trying to catch their breaths, when their noses bumped together and Jon's gaze dropped to her lips. "I can't do this anymore," she whispered. Jon froze. They hadn't spent one night apart since he'd left Dragonstone. 

Sansa tells Jon she's pregnant, overjoyed he decides to take her out for a croissant, but she didn't hold it against him.

She was lucky enough to even get one night, but this was it.  Now it's up to her to deal with the consequences. 

 

 


End file.
